ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elin Ryer
Elin Ryer was a player character from Medieval and numerous sidefics and RPs. Backstory Elin was born in Wickerham, a small village around central Kine in Kyth. She grew up on a farm with her parents, two sisters, and brother. Her life was relatively uneventful up until a drought hit Kine in 1308, which eventually started a widespread famine. The famine grew worse, and without much help from the ruling class, the Ryer family was left impoverished and starving. The hostile conditions resulted in the death of her little brother. With her parents afraid of losing another child, they decided to take a risk and send one of their children to live with their Aunt Clare Ryer in Medieville. Elin ended up going, and though the trip was difficult, she made it safely. Although her aunt was struck hard by the famine herself, she could afford to keep Elin, and the family was saved from suffering any more casualties. Once in Medieville, Elin began looking for jobs before eventually settling on becoming a butcher's apprentice, in service to her aunt. Secretly, she began consorting with other members of the town who shared a common resentment towards the nobles and ruling class, and ultimately ended up instigating a rebellion. Over the years, the rebellion grew as the Shadows did minor missions against the nobles, waiting to be strong enough for the right opportunity to take over. Written works containing Elin's backstory include: *Snake in the Grass - A short fic where Elin is four years old, and has her first encounters with snakes. *The Market - Elin wants to go to the market ahead of her family to look at wares, and she wants to take Briar with her. Kelcey decides to come along, and nothing goes wrong with that at all. Collab with Carrie. *The Famine of Kine - A multi-part fic that makes up the most of Elin's backstory. A famine has struck Kine, and she and her family are doing whatever it takes to survive. *The Arrival - Elin arrives at her aunt's house in Medieville, and her aunt rushes to take care of the malnourished and exhausted girl. *Winter Shadows - Elin's bringing a gift to Briar, who's struggling to take care of her family with her sick siblings and her brother getting them into more trouble. They complain to each other about what's levied upon them, and decide that maybe this is something worth keeping talking about, and with other people involved... Collab with Carrie. *A Little Swim - Elin's not very good at swimming. One summer day, Kelcey offers to teach her and then play in the Lake. A drabble. *First Impressions - Elin goes on a delivery to Ilsa's Inn and is greeted by her new employee, Xavier Lynn. A collab by Elcie and GLQ. Canon RP After nearly three years had passed in Medieville, King Starmey died of illness, leaving an opening for an heir to ascend to the throne. The royals planned on crowning Princess Destiney Raven Ascension, and the noble houses Stallion and Jade each came to Medieville in order to woo the princess. The Shadows had other plans, however, and began to put plans into motion to prevent the princess from taking the throne. During all of this, they heard rumors of the lost prince potentially being alive and in hiding, and they began to work to find this prince. Elin worked in secret to make this happen while balancing her normal life. The plans for the Shadows changed when she met Arthur, one of the newest members they've recruited into the Shadows. While taking a drunken Arthur home, the boy accosted a villager and his strange brooch. The brooch caught Elin's eye, and after a meeting, she was able to conclude that the villager was the lost prince. The Shadows immediately recruited him, intending to help him ascend to the throne and to protect him until that time. Elin's ability to balance her normal life and her life in the Shadows was threatened when the day of the Feast arrived. Concerned by her friend Xavier Lynn's sudden disappearance, she proceeded to look for him, eventually finding him with the nobles of House Jade. She took him aside and he was able to explain his former slave status, and Elin promised to try to rescue him from his new perceived slavery. But she didn't get far. At the Feast, she was on another mission for the Shadows, but Xavier caught her in the act. With Xavier convinced that he was obligated to help the Jades or face dire consequences, he arrested Elin. Elin was imprisoned in the basement of Marson Manor, where she was interrogated and forced to admit that they had another heir on their side to take the throne. She was able to keep any further details secret until she was sprung from jail by her fellow Shadows. But with the nobles after her, she was forced to go into hiding and abandon her normal life. Elin was forced to hide in one of the Shadow hideouts, and with her Shadow missions as her only chance to get fresh air, she suffered a severe case of cabin fever. This went on for a few days until Arthur and Babewyn visited, with an idea of helping Elin come up with disguises so that she could move around town. Elin was grateful, and began to go out in various disguises. Her first day out, she went to the Summer Solstice Festival, where she had a run-in with Xavier Lynn. Xavier was able to explain how he wasn't a slave after all, and after a brief talk, they reconciled on the subject of Elin's arrest in spite of Elin's disappointment of Xavier's decision to stay with House Jade. The two realized that they had feelings for each other, but decided it was too dangerous to pursue them, and they parted ways. Elin continued to work for the Shadows full-time. This included a secret meeting with Ambrose Stallion, where they proceeded to let out their grievances to each other about the others' factions, Elin was successful at staying in hiding until Day 10, when a Courdonian delegation came to visit. She witnessed Lord Rodin Duval discovering and trying to reclaim Xavier as a slave, and she broke from her hiding spot to punch the enki in the face. She was caught by the nobles and Alain Stallion proceeded to take her away upon Duval's request to execute her. To Elin's surprise, Alain let her go, with him not wanting to follow the Courdonian's orders in spite of her being a rebel. She proceeded to oversee the scene until it passed before following Xavier to the King's Arms Inn. There, she had a secret rendezvous with Xavier Lynn, where they confessed their feelings for each other and kissed. Elin's elation was cut short when Arthur explained why the Courdonians had arrived, and how it involved the death of Kelcey Kidde, a close friend of hers. Shocked and distraught, she spent much of the next day sulking, stopping only to conduct business for the Shadows, and preparing for their plans for the Queen's Coronation. The day of the coronation came, and in the middle of the ceremony, the Shadows put their plan into action. Unfortunately, that was also the moment Courdonian soldiers flew in on gryphons and began attacking. Although it left the Shadows' plan largely unchanged, Elin found that she couldn't enter the Keep until she had ensured the safety of Clare and Xavier. She was relieved to see Clare rescued and taken to safety by a knight. She witnessed Xavier confronting Duval, and rushed in to help, stabbing Duval. She left Duval's fate to Xavier, who chose not to kill him. After Xavier assured Elin of his safety, she proceeded to run into the Keep, where she regrouped with the other Shadows. Together with the Shadows, Elin helped the heir reunite with his mother, who proceeded to go out to try to put an end to the battle. Following the deaths of Destiney and King Malik, the former queen and the heir's mother was able to convince King Rafe to retreat, ending the battle and assuring a victory for the Shadows. With the royals' approval of the heir and the pardoning of the Shadows, Elin's fugitive status was revoked. Following the battle, she began to show symptoms of a dangerous illness. This did not stop her from chiding Ambrose and Alain Stallion, whom she accused of sending an assassin after Arthur. Following reassurances, she moved to reunite with Xavier only to collapse into his arms. She was taken to triage, where she proceeded to show unusual sympoms and endure an unconscious seizure. It was revealed that Elin has an unusual brand of magic, which she had unknowingly overused. The healer saved her life, and a confused Elin was left weak and mostly bedridden. Clare seized the opportunity to take Elin home and reunite with her niece, caring for her as Elin recovered. As Clare as doing this, Elin revealed why she went into hiding, and why she got involved with the Shadows. Eventually, with the help of Xavier and Leif Jade, Elin was able to discover that she is a mimic; a rare brand of mage that can copy the abilities of other people upon observation, but at great risk to the mage. Elin had been unknowingly using the magic for years, having grown up without any magical background and assuming that it was just a talent she had. She spent many months after learning how to control her magic. With no further need to hide, she freely pursued her relationship with Xavier. With the Shadows, she helped usher in the start of the Shadow Council of Peasant Affairs, working directly with the King to bring the changes to Kyth that they desired. Elin became one of the first members of the Council. In addition to the main Medieval game itself, there are a number of fics involving Elin that happened mid-game that aren't in the main thread. *Stressed - Elin and Clare have to spend the entire day working on a huge delivery for the castle for the upcoming feast. Problem is that Clare is hungover for most of the day, leaving Elin to do most of the work herself, and then some. This is what happens at the end of the day. *Jailhouse Blues - Elin's overall in trouble, but oh look, she has company. A collab between PFA and GLQ. Post-Game Eiin appears in numerous stories that take place after the game. *Untitled (Elivier fic) - The day after the Coronation, Xavier visits Elin to check on her, and convinces her to talk to Leif Jade about the mysterious problem of her magic. Written by Elcie and GLQ. *Tense Inquiries - Followed from Untitled, Xavier takes Elin to meet Leif Jade so they can talk about the mysterious problem with her magic. But Elin insists on talking politics between their factions first. Written by Elcie, GLQ, and Tiger *Breaking the Ice - Elin and Ambrose encounter each other after their meetings, and Ambrose decides to defuse tension between them by talking to her. Collab with Celes. *Reaching Out - A month after Tense Inquiries. Elin and Xavier are out for a walk around the lake. But as they're resting, there's something on Xavier's mind that he confesses to Elin. Collab by Elycien and GLQ *Common Ground - Elin and Ambrose encounter each other a faire and note their shared interest in craftsmanship, if for different reasons. He invites her to Stallion Manor to see more of his works, and there, they find more in common to talk about between them than they imagined. Collab with Celes. *Juiced - A drabble where Elin is at a Festival where she plans to attend one more performance before going to work. She makes the mistake of buying juice to drink at the performence, a drink that happens to be spiked with very strong alcohol. *Party Capital - Takes place on the same day as Juiced, Morgaine and Elin are victimized by spiked juice, and Leif has to keep them out of trouble while they find the one responsible for selling the spiked drinks. A collab by Shinko, Tiger, and GLQ. *Never Again - Follows from Party Capital. Elin is taking longer to recover from the aftersymptoms of her drunken shenanigans, so Morgaine checks in on her. Collab by Shinko and GLQ *Indelible Marks - Elin and Xavier happen to take shelter from a rainstorm in the same inn. Elin follows a drenched Xavier to his room and discovers what Xavier never wanted to tell her. Collab with Elcie. *Untitled drabble - Short, fluffy snippet about married Xavier and Elin. Written by Elcie. *Something New - It's been four years, and Elin has been happily married to Xavier for a few months. Elin feels off and investigates, finding something new. *Breaking the News - Happens shortly after Something New, where Elin tells Xavier something very special. A collab with Elcie and GLQ. *A Discovery - Elin is at home watching her kids play as she tries to finish work. As the children play a game, one of them does something startling, making Elin investigate to find out how it happened. Revolution Twenty years later, Elin joins Xavier, Lydia, and Evander in planning for a rebellion to free the slaves. They start slow at first, with planning and small skirmishes, but eventually become part of something huge. Elin becomes one of the joint leaders of the rebellion. The Revolution story arc is collected here and is written jointly by Elcie, Carrie, and GLQ. Relationships Clare Ryer Clare is Elin's aunt who took her in when Elin was nearly 14 when the girl's family could no longer afford to feed her. Then then, Elin has become very close to her aunt, and often confides in her. She becomes Clare's apprentice for a few years. Xavier Lynn Elin first met Xavier after the his first few weeks in Medieville, when Elin is delivering meat to the King's Arms Inn. Despite an awkward start, the two become friends, which culminates into a romance at the climax of the Shadow Revolution. After four years of courtship, they marry and have three children: Muriel, Ciro, and Ivy. Later, the couple moves on to start a revolution in Courdon in an attempt to free the slaves, which grows much larger and goes much longer than they initially anticipated. Muriel, Ciro, and Ivy Lynn Elin's children. She deeply cares for them, but is often concerned about the effects of them having noble titles, and makes steps to ensure they understand and accept the peasants and their lives. She otherwise lets them and encourages them to pursue whatever interests they desire... Within reason. Elin is particularly protective of Ivy, due to their shared mimic magic talents and also due to some unfortunate circumstances prior to Ivy's birth. The events of Ivy's kidnapping wounds Elin deeply, and she feels guilty for not helping and preparing Ivy as much as she could. Kelcey Kidde Elin met Kelcey when they were both children, when the latter moved to Wickerham. Elin was fond of playing with Kelcey and appreciated his sensitive manner towards her chronic illnesses, but she was simultaneously frustrated by the sometimes utterly stupid things he did. They continued their friendship when Elin moved to Medieville, up until Kelcey's death. Elin feels intense remorse for what happened to Kelcey, and feels guilt for not doing more to stop Kelcey from the stupid series of antics that led to his death, but also angrer at those who were involved in his execution. She has very mixed feelings on his ghost-hood. Briar Kidde Elin met Briar when they were children, when the latter moved to Wickerham. Elin enjoyed the more serious and sane conversations compared to Kelcey's antics. Later, in Medieville, their dissatisfaction with the nobles lead them to start a rebellion that becomes the Shadows. Arthur Elin vaguely knew of Arthur from when he took lodging with the Kiddes, but they didn't meet until he awkwardly showed up in the middle of a recruitment and joined the Shadows. Elin initially saw Arthur as childlike and immature, and she didn't take him very seriously. This initial view of him melts away when he continually proves his worth as a helpful member of the Shadows, especially once he helps rescue her from jail and subsequently visits her with food, drink, a listening ear, and offers to help. Elin eventually confides in Arthur more, and before the events of the Bloody Coronation, they become good friends. Leif Jade Elin and Leif had a rocky start when they had their first real meeting, to the point that Elin considered Leif to be an enemy. She didn't trust him on grounds of being a noble and working against the Shadows, and he likewise didn't trust her for her underhanded actions. But he agrees to help Elin with her magic following her collapse at the Coronation. Through the training, she begins to see the good sides to Leif; in spite of his rudeness, she sees through his actions and willingness to help that he genuinely does care for others' well-being. This helps her grow to trust him, and they eventually become friends. Ambrose Stallion Though Ambrose never struck Elin as an unkind man, they were unable to get along so well at first due to Elin's distrust of nobility and some of the actions from his House. While Elin could accept working with him when he became an advisor, she was initially content to keep their relationship a working one, and didn't care to share personal details with him. It took some plying by Ambrose for her to open up to him some more, and though it took some effort, they eventually found some things in common between each other they could talk about. Through these, Elin gradually became more comfortable around Ambrose and eventually learned to trust him, and to take his kindness for what it is. more relationships; Finish later Philip Ryer Elin's father. She gets her workaholism from him. Petra Ryer Elin's mother. She gets her tendency to worry from her. Nina Ryer Elin's sister. With similar stubbornness, it isn't uncommon to find the two girls arguing about something. Mari Ryer Elin's more passive second sister. Ciro Ryer Elin's younger brother. Given their age differences Elin could sometimes be a bit of a third authority figure over him. His death devastates the family, including Elin. Category:Medieval characters Category:The Shadows